One type of low cost, strong truss member is that disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 342,199, filed Mar. 16, 1973, titled "Truss Construction", and comprises oppositely disposed channels and an intermediate strut member comprising struts, each of which has a flat end portion and an intermediate non-flat portion forming alternately extending apices that are welded to the channel members.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a method and apparatus for efficiently manufacturing such truss members at low cost with a minimum of labor and in a manner to provide uniformity and quality.